Vegito's not so blessed adventure in this wonderful world
by Juan Sotomayor
Summary: After dying a fools death to Buu, Vegito finds himself destroying King Yemma's Mahogany desk. Unable to appease Yemma's wrath, Vegito finds himself in front of Eris who mistakes him for a god. Can Vegito's day get any worse?
1. King Yemma's Rage

I was reading Third Time's The Charm by The SugarcaneSoldier Fellow, And it got me wanting to write a Konosuba crossover.

So here it is.

I am going to do quite a bit of retconning of Dragon Ball Z's lore involving Potara fusion and the powers of King Yemma alongside other things for the sake of this story. Please don't kill me.

**Yelling/Important Stuff**

**_Flashback_**

_"Thinking"_

"Speaking"

{Ability/Spell}

[Item]

**Chapter One**

**King Yemma's** **rage**

Contrary to what many people in this day and age in all of the commonly known universes believe, Universes thirteen through eighteen were not destroyed by Zeno.

He had simply forgot about them and had never put the Universe Marbles on stands like Universe one through twelve.

They never had Kais or gods of destruction. Instead, Zeno had appointed more human gods as an experiment.

When Zeno was reminded about them a few million years later he had completely forgotten where they where and his simple order was to say he destroyed them.

A few seconds of stunned silence later he went back to playing with a plant he was interested in.

The foolish god had questioned him, asking if saying that he destroyed them was a good idea, however that just led to Zeno getting annoyed and Erasing the god for wasting his time.

It became an unspoken rule to never talk about those Universes near Zeno or any of his attendants. Ever. That rule was passed down to every acknowledged deity in all of the twelve universes.

After tens of millions of years passed, History was rewritten across the universes.

Unfortunately, King Yemma was too indulgent with his Mahogany Fetish over the past thirty million years to remember such a thing like that.

He was so far removed from the world of Gods to believe that that knowledge would ever effect him.

Hell, Zeno was universes away and Yemma was just scraping the bottom of the barrel of godhood.

Now Mahogany, That was something tangible and real.

Pointless rules meant nothing to him when Mahogany existed.

Stroking his desk while whispering what he would consider sensual sweet nothings to it for ten minutes while a soul was waiting for his judgement, he was fine with his life.

However, There was a problem.

Way too many souls were lined up in front of the check in station. Normally it would not be a problem, but Yemma really had to take a leak.

Having judged his last soul before he felt he could hold it no longer, he placed the please wait sign on the front of his desk and ran to his bathroom.

Little did he know, His Mahogany desk would cost him his job and eventually the entire universe.

**Earth**

**Vegito **

Planet Earth shook relentlessly as loud cracks and booms were heard across the sandy canyons near East City.

large canyons and boulders where tossed in the air and shattered by the shockwaves that occurred millions of times a second.

Then two people could be seen jumping away from each other to land on nearby boulders.

One was a tall, muscular pink humanoid creature in an orange and blue Gi with a evil smile on it's face as it regenerated from having it's lower body completely destroyed.

The other was a man slightly shorter than the pink creature with glowing golden hair that was spiked backwards. He had light skin, green eyes and a simmilarly toned body.

Small chunks of the pink creature fell off of his blue Gi and white boots as he brushed his outfit with his hand.

"Look at you Buu. You're all over me and I haven't even begun to fight you. It's embarrassing" said the Saiyan in a deep voice that sounded like a combination of two men speaking at the same time.

Having completely regenerated, The creature known as Buu laughed smugly at the fighter in front of him before making a twisted smile.

"You may be stronger than me Vegito but what you failed to take into account was that I have Gohan's memories. He was quite the student"

Vegito raised an eyebrow at this, not knowing where Buu was going with this.

"So what?" He asked genuinely confused.

"To the Vegeta part of you, I'm sure you have heard of biology?"

Vegito's eyes narrowed, not liking where this was going one bit. He had no idea what the bubblegum monster was up to.

"Get to the point Buu!" Vegito growled.

Buu started cackling madly.

"Well, Your Saiyan biology has worked against you my friend. Sure you can overpower me with your brute force, but that is your weakness"

Buu let that sit for a moment before continuing " Your power is so high, you forgot to look for things so tiny they would barely be noticed in a fight like this. Hahahaha"

" Enough games Buu. What is your point?" Vegito growled again as he powered up, about to fly and atomize Buu with a massive blast before he could try any underhanded moves.

Waving his pointer finger side to side in a No fashion to Vegito, Buu chuckled and revealed his secret.

**"I'm inside you"**

"So wh-"

Then Vegito's eyes widened in realization.

At that moment hundreds of microscopic pieces of Buu exploded in Vegito's unprotected heart, Brain and lungs.

Without even knowing what happened, Vegito was exploded from the inside.

As Buu watched Vegito's body fall from the sky dead, he thanked himself for absorbing Gohan.

"Your power was your demise. You thought I was so weak and dumb that I wouldn't even the fight"

He floated down and spat on the dead corpse of Vegito before vaporizing it with a Ki blast.

"Now, time to say hi to the Kais" Buu said laughing at his bad joke.

**Afterlife check in station**

**Vegito**

Vegito popped in to existence on the long snaking road miles away from the check in.

looking at the huge line of puffy white cloudlike souls, he shook his head and said "Nope" before taking to the sky and flying to the station.

He couldn't wait to be judged, not when Buu was still around.

Arriving instantly, he saw an empty desk that was twice as big as he was tall.

On the desk was a series of books and papers along with a pen as long as his arm.

Next to it was a golden bell.

Ringing the bell loudly many times over, Vegito heard a deep rumbling voice say "you see the damn sign right? Let this old man take a piss in peace".

Vegito responded "Just send me back to earth from there then. The universe is in danger".

To emphasize the severity of the situation, he smacked the desk.

**CRACK**, the desk shattered in to peices when Vegito slapped it.

Then a string of curses so reprehensible and vile was heard getting closer and closer.

Vegito instinctively tensed up from hearing them.

In rampaged the furious red giant that was King Yemma.

Fully confirming his shattered desk, he turned to Vegito.

"You little shit. You are done for. Do you know how much I payed for that desk? How many blood sacrifices were necessary to get the mahogany color just right?"

Vegito was actually taken aback by the sheer ferocity that King Yemma reprimanded him with.

Not wanting to let Yemma make him look like a coward, Vegito retorted "Forget the desk, the universe is at stake. If I don't stop Buu, you won't live to see a new desk".

This was the worst thing Vegito could have said at this time.

"FORGET THE DESK?"

King Yemma yelled angrily.

"yes?" Vegito half asked almost trepidly.

**"FORGET THE DESK? THAT DESK TOOK MILLIONS OF LIVES AND DOLLARS TO MAKE. I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET A REPLACEMENT IN MILLIONS OF YEARS! BEGONE WHILE I GRIEVE OVER MY LOSS!" **the furious King Yemma yelled before snapping his fingers on his right hand.

With that, Vegito's world spun.

**Realm of the godess**

**Eris**

Ever since Aqua had been sent down to the world at war with the demon king, Eris had taken over her job.

It was usually enjoyable, most of the people who came through were good people.

The evil people automatically went to hell so there was no need for the goddesses to talk to them.

At worst she would get a soldier who still never got over his trauma and she would have to calm them down.

That was true up to the point her entire dimension began to violently shake.

It started with a small quivering and then the desk started rattling.

Moments later, a loud screaming was heard from where mortals came in to her dimension.

It sounded like two people screaming the same way at the exact same time.

The overlap was almost creepy.

At first she thought it was a scream of pain or fear, but when she listened closer it was a scream of excitement simmilar to when a child goes down a steep waterslide.

That was an apt comparison. Ever since Aqua got the genius idea of making the dead people who come to the dimension do so by sliding down a steep long rainbow flashing tube of energy.

When Eris said it was a bad idea, Aqua chastised her saying "Not only do you lack breasts like mine, you lack the creativity and genius I have" before laughing at her supposedly amazing joke.

Eris, not wanting to fight and scared of the repercussions of telling on Aqua, just let it happen.

And now she was about to pay the price.

At least that's what she thought as the dimension shook around her.

Then, shooting out of the hole in the dimension nearby was a large man in a blue martial arts Gi.

As soon as he hit the ground, the dimension stopped shaking.

He blasted into the ground and bounced a few times as he went rolling by her desk and eventually landed splayed out flat on his face a few meters away from her.

Tentatively looking over at the man to see if he was okay, Eris asked in a small voice "Are you all right?"

The man lay there for a few seconds unresponsive, leading Eris to think he didn't hear her.

She was about to ask him again when his white gloved hands tensed and pushed him up in to the air while he flipped over and righted himself.

"That was fun" the man said while stretching casually and hovering a few feet off of the floor.

Eris was taken aback by the casual tone he took and the ease of how he acclimated to the dimension.

Spacing out a little, Eris didn't notice the man floating over to her till he was right in front of her and reached his hand out to shake hers.

"Hi there, I'm vegito. You're King Yemma's friend right? Can you tell him I'm sorry for breaking his desk and to send me back?"

Snapping out of her trance and jumping slightly out of surprise, Eris breathed deeply before responding.

"Hi Vegito. I'm Eris, the goddess that sends the dead to the afterlife. I don't remember seeing any mortal like you on earth. You mentioned a person called King Yemma. Is he a god? Are you a god sent by the higher ups to check on me?"

Vegito was definitely confused now.

Didn't King Yemma send him to his colleague since he was too mad at him to properly judge him?

"No. I'm not a god. King Yemma is the god that sends people to the afterlife. like you said you do. You don't know him?" Vegito asked while hovering around the desk in contemplation.

Eris didn't know what to think. Maybe this mortal was playing tricks on her, but if he wasn't, where did he come from?

She judged people from earth and sent them to either heaven, the alternate world or hell on the rare occasions.

Unless a man of immense power was hiding away on earth all these years never noticed by the gods and goddesses it meant he was a god playing a prank on her using a form of a mortal.

She was not very happy with that.

Aqua gave her enough trouble already.

Having another god join in was too much for her to stomach.

Her peaceful methods would most likey be ignored by the god, but she figured the best way would be to play along till he got bored and left.

"I don't have your file with me, so can you tell me how you died?" she asked with feigned concern. Maybe the god could at least come up with a convincing story.

While Eris was less boisterous than Aqua, she was smarter than her. This meant she excelled at mind games.

Vegito realized she had no reason to believe what he was about to say if she truly didn't know who King Yemma was.

He really didn't want to sit around talking to some goddess he never heard of when Buu was out there, but he had no choice.

He had already tried searching the universe with his Ki but nothing that he recognized came up.

"I was fighting an incredibly powerful monster called Majin Buu that was going to destroy the universe by collapsing it. He was much weaker than me in my fused state, and I got cocky. I was punching him to pieces and he would barely regenerate. every time I took him apart, parts of him would get on me. I just brushed them off not really thinking about them, but that was my mistake. Every time I destroyed him, he would control microscopic pieces of himself to enter my body and lie dormant in my organs. It was very smart of him. He pretended to be dumb and boastful so I would let down my gaurd to things like that and when I was about to finish him off, he revealed his secret. Then I went Boom".

Vegito finished his story with a regretful and slightly angry face.

Eris had to give him credit. His acting was superb. It really felt like he was telling the truth.

This was the part where she would catch him in his lie. Gods were not supposed to go to earth and going to the planet with the demon lord would give them a mortal form and restricted their power. Very few gods outside of herself liked restricting themselves like that.

This was where she hoped the act would fall.

No mortal alive in either world had enough power to make her realm shake like Vegito did.

That was why she was convinced that he was a god.

Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she said "I'm very sorry Vegito but I can't send you to your friend King Yemma. I can only send you back to Axel. Please forgive me"

That was a lie of course, a very flimsy one at that but It played a few roles in calling his bluff.

One: It required the person to have knowledge of where axel was and what being sent there entailed.

Two: If the god called her bluff, it would prove they were a god.

Three: If the god kept their act, they would essentially be restricting themselves to be mortal and the only way to return would be to die. The pride of most gods would be too large to allow that.

It was essentially a checkmate against most gods, exept for its one major flaw. If the god wanted to be mortal for a while, they would have achieved it while wasting her power. It took a lot more power to transfer a god into a mortal body than a mortal.

Vegito did not like that one bit, but even if he instant transmissioned out of this dimension, the universe was unknown to him.

He wouldn't give up though, not when Buu was out there.

Grinding his teeth with a frustrated look on his face, he asked the silver haired goddess in front of him if she really hadn't heard of King Yemma.

She said no again before smiling warmly and asking him if he was ready to go to Axel.

He looked frustrated as if he was going to crack and drop the act but composed himself and asked, where is this Axel place she told him about .

Smiling on the inside, Eris told him a small history of the war with the demon king and the town of Axel but didn't offer him a weapon or ability.

That was for two reasons, One it was because this god was trying to mess with her and two it was to see if he would call her bluff.

He didn't, and with a resigned sigh he said "I guess I will need to find help in another place. Send me away".

Eris congratulated herself for this tiny victory as she prepared to make a new body for him.

However, after trying everything she could, he was just too powerful for her to move.

In the end she just settled for a teleportation spell.

After the god disguised as a mortal was gone, Eris slumped down on her chair.

Being a goddess was tiring.

She needed a vacation and she knew just how to get one.

Materializing a bell phone on to her desk, she rung up a god that was her close friend.

After convincing him to take her job for a ver short fifty years, she took her form as Chris and jumped down through the floor to the planet she sent Vegito to.

**Axel town**

**Vegito**

Laying in a field a mile away from the nearest human Ki signals, Vegito felt the soft grass under him.

His landing was rough.

The goddess that sent him there must have made a miscalculation in her teleport as he fell a good two hundred feet to the ground.

If he was being uncharitable he would have said she was being passive aggressive for some reason unknown to him.

Either way, it was nothing that could hurt him.

Putting aside the botched teleportation, Vegito needed to find a way to get back to his universe.

Instant transmission was useless since he couldn't find any recognizable Ki signatures.

He would have to do it the old fashioned way.

pushing up in to the air and observing his surroundings, he saw he was in a large grassy pasture with cows lazily eating grass all over.

Around the field was a sturdy wooden fence that looked made to keep out large animals.

to his right about fourty miles away was a large mountian range.

To his left was a large forest that spanned ten or so miles before open plains.

a mile or so in front of him was a large circular town, it was nearly impossible to miss from his height.

Looking behing him, far away was a large Rocky desert.

Casually looking down, he saw a sight that made him question the intentions of the goddess that sent him there.

A few feet away from the small intent he made in the ground, was a huge pile of cow poop.

_"Was she trying to make me fall in to that?"_

He asked in his head but dismissed it as a coincidence.

There was no way a nice girl like her would do that to someone she didn't know.

Deciding the best thing to do would be to sense his surroundings, Vegito stretched out his Ki across the country. Most of the Ki's belonged to incredibly weak people, however there where some that reminded him of when the Goku part of him entered the demon realm to fight Shula. Perhaps if he found Shula he could find his way back.

With his Potaras glinting in the sunlight, he flew to the town nearby.

This would be the start of Vegito's struggle to find his way home.

**AND CUT.**

**I hope you liked my intro.**


	2. Is this orb broken?

Wow, this got more attention than I thought it would.

Let me get to the reviews.

**Twisterblake2015: Thanks for the nice review.**

SnickersSnapping**: Thank you.**

Guest**: That will happen much later.**

TheGoodDoggo**: I'm happy you caught on to it. It will be a very important catalyst for an important story arc later on.**

Mr** Nail: He's going solo for now but later he will be joining up with some people as he learns more about the universe he is in.**

LuckGTG**: I agree with you. Konosuba needs more love here. Thank you. Comedy isn't my strong suit but I'm glad you like it.**

xanamarion3**: Yes, Buu did something slightly similar but it was mostly different. In the anime, buu put his entire self inside of vegito and Vegito was aware of it and used his Ki to isolate Buu. In this case Vegito had no idea that these microscopic pieces were inside of him and did not defend his organs with ki. It went down to finesse, context and deception. In the cannon, Buu and Vegito both knew what was happening. In this fic, vegito had no idea of the tiny pieces inside of him** **since they are so small and have much lower ki than the amount the two are casually exerting.**

**let me put it this way, youre fighting a boxer. a huge guy, about 390 lbs of pure muscle and you two are really intensely going at it. Would you notice a few seemingly harmless bacteria in the air around you?**

DiabloSeriosa**: Here is an update.**

**JensenDaniels32: Yes, that is a nice time frame but I can't promise it.**

CHAPTERTWO

**Is this orb broken?**

Vegito landed near the town of Axel with a light thud.

Not wanting to explain to anyone how he could fly, he had made his landing on the side of a house facing away from the rest of the town.

As he walked around the house and stepped on to the cobblestone road, Vegito silently sighed in relief.

Just a few yards away he saw two women in plain dresses that were pointing at something further in front of them.

He didn't want to have to explain himself to the first people he met.

Next to him was a large granite fountain depicting an elegant woman with long hair and a flowing dress.

She had both of her arms out wide above her head with jets of water flowing out of her palms.

Walking closer to the women, he heard them calling someone a disgusting pervert before they turned around and ran right into him.

**SPLASH SPLASH**

The two women bounced off of him like they ran into a steel wall and landed in the basin of the fountain.

They were completely soaked from head to toe as they floundered around.

As they each tried to get out of the water they ended up pushing each other back down in to the water.

Not sure how to deal with the situation in a gentle way, Vegito did the next best thing that he could think of.

He walked over to the fountain and lifted them out of it.

Sadly for him, luck was not on his side as when he grabbed them he used a little bit too much force.

**Rip Rip**

The sound of the tearing of dress cloth was loudly heard across the immediate vicinity.

The two women who had just seen a young man force his young female party members be covered in toad slime for his enjoyment, were now lying on the cobblestone road in just their soaking underwear and shoes.

"PERVERT!" The two semi naked women shouted at Vegito, who was holding the ripped dresses in his hands with an amused smile.

While it was his fault their dresses were ripped, they shouldn't have ran in to him.

"Uhhm. sorry?" Vegito said as a way to try to placate them before dropping the dresses and speeding away.

He really didn't want to hear them yell at him like both Chi Chi and Bulma did to his two parts whenever they broke something.

After two or three seconds of running later, Vegito was on the opposite side of town.

He could have sworn he ran through something solid when he was looking behind him but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what.

Stopping when he was sure the women couldn't catch up unless they where Saiyans of equal power, Vegito looked around.

This town looked like some of the towns Goku passed through as a child, and some of those Vegeta raided back in his army days.

The bad thing in Vegito's mind was that he couldn't see any technology similar to what he was used to on earth.

That most likely meant he would have to consult a wizard, witch or magician about his situation here.

If they couldn't help him here, he would have to fly to the next city or town.

Now a new problem arose.

Where in Kami's name would he find a wizard or witch?

He could try to learn how to sense magic but that would take a very long time.

Time was something he didn't want to waste needlessly if he didn't have to.

Magic was something much harder to sense and understand than Ki.

Not that Ki was simple in any way, it was just easier to grasp and manipulate once you held it since it was yours.

From the little time Vegeta had tested trying to use magic under one of the few Saiyans that used it, he had a basic understanding of it.

Magic was everywhere and in everything. The problem lied in harnessing it.

The few times Vegeta had actually attempted to make it his to command, it eluded him.

Unlike awakening his Ki, where he had to reach within himself and grab a hold of it, Magic was not his.

His mindset was wrong.

He wanted to tear handfuls of water from the ocean, so whenever he closed his hand, it slipped through like water.

Not known for his patience at the time, he had all mages be executed by royal decree.

Sensing magic required one to first be at one with the ocean that was magic, then be able to pinpoint the manipulation of it and the way the user of magic manipulated it.

Each user's manipulation was different in small ways.

If you could observe how one manipulated it, you could find them no matter where they where.

Being a magic user required you to passively manipulate the ocean of magic simmilar to how one must always stay afloat in an actual ocean.

The thing is, that requires way too much time to learn.

If Vegito knew Buu's magical signature, he would learn magic as soon as he could, but sadly he didn't.

The next best thing would be to sense the highest Ki levels in the town and visit them one by on until he got an answer.

Putting two of his fingers to his forehead and locking on to a high Ki nearby, he popped out of the street.

**Mitsurugi Kyouya**

Lying down on his bed, Mitsurugi was resting from his mission to defeat a giant boar that was attacking farmers outside of town.

"_That boar was huge. Thank you goddess Aqua for this amazing sword and armor"._

He thanked Aqua for bestowing those gifts upon him.

Right next to his bed, he had an armor stand where his spotless blue plate armor and cursed sword Gram where mounted.

Rolling around until he found a comfortable position, he closed his eyes.

Then a few seconds later.

**Crash Thud**

**"Ouch jejejeje"**

Almost jumping out of the bed in surprise, he saw a man lying on the floor with his armor stand on top of him.

Rolling quickly out of bed and manging to pick up Gram that had been knocked away when the man colided with the armor, Mitsurugi held it out in a defensive stance towards the strange man that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you and how did you get in my room?" Mitsurugi asked in a strong and imposing voice as he stared down at the man.

"Ouch. I messed that one up bad, didn't I?"

Tha man asked as he rolled out from under the armor that was lying on top of him.

Mitsurugi took a step back as the man stood up and put the armor stand in it's original position.

"Stay where you are and answer me. Who are you and how did you get in here?"

Vegito laughed then put his arms up placatingly and said "I'm Vegito and i came here by teleporting. I wanted to ask you a few questions. I probably went about it wrong but im not here to fight you, dont worry"

Mitsurugi thought about what the man said before pointing to a nearby wooden table with Gram and said "If you mean me no harm and want to talk, then let's talk at my table"

Vegito smiled amusedly at how the man acted before walking to the table and sat down on one of the cushioned red velvet seats.

Mitsurugi sat down across from him and asked "You're not from around here are you?"

Vegito nodded and said "I just arrived here. Did a goddess send you here too?"

Mitsurugi nodded and whole heartedly proclaimed,

"The beautiful Aqua sent me here to save the world from the demon king and I have made it my one and only purpose"

Vegito saw that this man couldn't help him with what he wanted.

Putting two fingers to his forehead he said "Thank you for your time" before disappearing with a small pop.

Mitsurugi was left staring at the empty chair Vegito was just in.

"Rude" He muttered before going to lie back down on his bed.

Vegito had noticed a strange Shouki a little way away from the center of town.

It was quite powerful in comparison to the people around him.

That wasn't what interested him though.

It was that the person had no Genki.

They just had Shouki and Yuuki.

So that's where he teleported when he left the man with the weird sword.

When he materialized, he found himself in front of a well maintained building.

Walking in through the front door, Vegito was greeted by an array of different sights and aromas.

Inside the shop was a whole variety of potions, weapons and all sorts of baubles and trinkets.

At a large wooden counter in the back of the pleasantly warm shop was a beautiful woman.

She had long flowing brown hair accentuated by her pale skin that seemed almost etherial.

She had on a elegant purple dress and purple cloak that did very little to hide her well endowed chest.

Her brown eyes narrowed at Vegito when he entered.

Being a lich, life energy was poisonous and damaging to her.

She felt his life energy like a sun as soon as he appeared near Axel.

She knew he would come eventually, he must be a god. There was no other explanation.

He certainly wasn't from the demon king's army.

If he was, she would have heard about him.

The thing that really confused her was that she could have sworn she felt the life energy of two separate people in him.

Vegito looked around at the wares briefly before locking eyes with the woman in back.

She had no Genki.

That meant she was a ghost to Vegito.

"Hello, how can I help you?" came the forceful voice of the woman.

The Temperature of the room seemed to drop ten degrees due to the tense atmosphere.

Now was not the time to play the airheaded nervous persona she usually played.

The man walked towards her while looking at her intrigued.

She tensed up when he stopped right in front of her and looked right into her eyes for a few moments.

His dark eyes searched her being, as if looking past her body and into her very mind and spirit.

That was not far off the mark as Vegito was searching her yuuki and shouki for any malice.

There was some negative shouki but that must have been what turned her into a ghost.

The man leaned forward closer to her.

"Youre a ghost aren't you?" he asked seriously while he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Eh?" She asked, genuinely confused.

Then the man pulled back and laughed loudly.

Fully guffawing as he rested his hands on the counter for support he managed to get out between laughs "Hahaha you looked at me so seriously when I came in that I just had to mess with you. Sorry about that"

The woman let out a sigh before responding "That was mean of you. I am not a gost though. I'd like to know why you thought that. I'm Wiz by the way".

Vegito nodded in greeting and said in a relaxed voice "I'm Vegito. I felt for your life energy and realized you had none. That's why I thought you were a ghost. Youre not alive, thats for sure. What are you?"

Wiz raised an eyebrow at him and asked "I'm a lich, do you know what that is?"

Vegito shook his head before saying "No idea what that is, but you seem able to handle yourself, At least better than most people around here. Judging by the things you have here, I'm going to need your help"

The lich named wiz looked at him as the gears turned in her head.

"Tell me your problem, if its something I can help you with, maybe we can make a deal with each other" she said.

Vegito smiled. Coming here was a good idea.

"I'm not from around here, and when I say here, I mean this universe. I'm looking to get back to my home universe. I figured I'd go asking around but it makes sense that you would be able to help. What would you want in return?"

Wiz put her hand to her chin as she thought about what Vegito said.

There certainly was a way to cross dimensions, but it took tons of magical energy and resources and finding one perticular universe in potentially infinite was close to zero.

However it was now known to her that he wasn't a god and people from other dimensions are incredibly rare.

An idea formed in her mind. Perhaps she would keep an eye on him.

Clasping her hands together, she said "I know how to help you but it will take time, lots of money and huge amounts of resources. If you can get that for me, I'll help you. Can you do that?"

Vegito felt her ki and it did not fluctuate like a liar's would. She could help him.

"Alright! If you can tell me how to make money and what resources to get, I'll start looking right away" He said with happiness and determination as he did a fist pump.

"The materials you need to get are all over the world and the money is called Eris. You can get eris from being an adventurer or working jobs.

Some of the materials come from dangerous monsters that could easily destroy cities in seconds.

How strong are you?" she asked at the end of her brief explanation.

Vegito chuckled at the question.

"Lets just say if I exerted some of my power, the entire galaxy would be erased, so I think I will be able to get your materials"

Wiz was surprised at that but having felt the sheer ferocity and size of his life force, she didn't have too much doubt he could, even if he might be exaggerating.

"The first thing you're going to need is money. The perfect way to start is by joining the adventurer's guild or another guild like the mining or logging guild.

Just feel for the highest concentration of powerful life forces in town. That will be the adventurer's guild. When you're able to start my tasks come back here, okay?" she said to Vegito.

"Got it" Vegito said, giving her a thumbs up before instant transmissioning to the Guild.

**Adventurer's Guild**

**Luna**

The day at the guild was somewhat quiet, even Kazuma's group was almost placid.

It was a nice feeling, being able to relax.

Only twelve people were in the main hall. Two of them where of note, the rest had no status. One of them was an elderly knight from the Belzerg palace.

He was here on a mission to find people to join the royal guard.

At the moment he was reading a book while slowly sipping a cup of apple juice.

He had old slightly dulled plate armor with red outlines on the plates.

His slightly wrinkled tan skin and graying short cut hair gave him to look of a man who has been through many fights.

His helmet stood on the table next to him.

The other person was an equally tanned large bald construction worker with simple dull green clothes on.

He was busy chowing down on his frog leg meal and wasn't paying attention to anything else.

This man was the head of the growing carpentry guild.

Carpenters were of need in every city and got paid handsomely.

Luna looked around at the chattering people from her seat at a table near the reception windows.

Then she heard a light pop from behind her and turned around quickly.

There was a man in a bizarre blue outfit looking around the hall as if looking for someone.

_"When did he come in here?"_

She asked herself before dismissing it as her just spacing out and not noticing him enter.

"Looking for someone?" She asked the man warmly.

The man nodded and asked "Yes, I'm looking to become an adventurer. Do you know anyone who can help me?"

Luna smiled as she said to him "That would be me. I work here and test all new adventurers. If you would be so kind as to follow me to this window"

Vegito nodded as he followed her to a wall with large window openings.

She went through a door nearby and walked over to the other side of the window.

"So, first things first. The five hundred Eris registration fee"

Vegito shifted his look away from Luna and said "Well, about that"

Luna sighed "Another one? I'm afraid you will have to make five hundred Eris then come back to me"

Vegito was about to ask how to make money when the guild master of the carpenter's guild walked over to Vegito and threw his arm over his shoulder.

"Looking to make some money big guy? I got just the solution. Beat me in an arm wrestling contest and I'll pay your fee alongside giving you two thousand Eris extra. What do you say? We got a deal?"

Vegito smirked.

"Lead the way. I'm Vegito by the way"

The Carpenter's guild master chuckled before walking over to a table and putting his arm across to Vegito.

"Anyone tell you that you voice is weird as hell? The names Anders, James Anders"

The guild master asked Vegito in a joking attitude as they locked hands.

"Hey Luna, can you give us a countdown from five?" the guildmaster said as he turned his head to her.

Luna jumped slightly before nodding and going "Yes okay. Five. Four. Three. Two. One".

At the count of zero, the guild master's muscles bulged as he tried to take Vegito by surprise.

Sadly, it didn't work.

Vegito had a smug grin on his face as he watched the other man struggle.

"You're pretty strong. I bet you win a lot. Too bad you challenged me" Vegito said before slamming the man's hand on to the table.

"Hahaha, just as I thought. You beat me with no effort. You have that veteran look about you. Let me give you your money along with a proposal. If you're ever in need of work not involving killing things, come stop by the guild on Orange Light street. I'll put your talents to good use. Of course I'll pay you handsomely"

Vegito laughed and shook the man's hand.

"Ill take that offer up later for sure"

"Wonderful, I'll hold you to it friend. Heres your money"

After releasing Vegito's hand, the guild master gave Vegito ten gold coins that said had 500E on them.

"Heres a bit extra for your time. Ill see you later"

"That you will"

The guild master of the carpenter's guild turned and left the adventurer's guild.

"Wow, to get his attention means you must be special. I can't wait to see your status. Come over here" Luna said enthusiastically waving her hands to Vegito.

Vegito walked on over but was surprised to see everyone else that was in the main hall had formed a crowd near him.

He didn't even notice it happen.

Luna took a five hundred Eris coin and then pulled out a metal plate from her dress pocket she then inserted it into a slot in a thick gold plate at the base of a blue crystal orb that had tiny gears surrounding some of it.

"Put your hand on this orb and focus your mind on it" She said as she stared intensely at him.

Her stare was amusing to Vegito, so he decided to give her a surprise.

Focusing a tiny amount of his ki into the orb it began violently shaking, unable to contain the power Vegito released in to it.

It started smoking before it cracked and went dark.

Vegito looked around guiltily before asking

"Uhm is this orb broken?"

**And cut.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Gaining Ground

I'ts been a while eh? Well I'm back. Thanks to everyone who stuck around.

I got a bunch of reviews, so lets get right to them.

EYE AM THE STRONGEST: Mega F.

Diableseriosa: Yes,Remember, this is pre god ritual so Vegito is about universal in this, easily multi galaxy level at minimum. Don't know what those are so probably not.

Xanamarion3: Yeah, I was trying to find a way for Buu to beat Vegito realistically and that's the best way I could think of.

B33RUS: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Nikkless: He's not. I hate nerfs with a passion.

Guest: Sorry about that. Hahahaha.

Doom King of Latveria: Thanks! I can't just make it too fast but he wont be there forever.

James Birdsong: Thank you.

llAnzull: Sorry about the wait. I'm here with a new chapter.

Dr4g0nb411z: Thanks.

GrumpyGrue: Vegito style. Yeah, He noped the hell out of there before they could go all Chi Chi and Bulma on him. Maybe I could make it a little gag of him running into them every once in a while.

SSJ Subaru: Here you go.

Shiro Kurosaki79: Here's a continuation.

Guest: Here's an update.

Unknown: It's not ended. I just didn't have much creativity for this for a while.

**"Yelling" /Important stuff**

_**Flashback**_

_"Thinking"_

"Speaking"

**Guild hall**

**Vegito**

"Uhhm, Is this orb broken?" Vegito asked with an embarrased look on his face. He was trying to play it off as an accident even though he was fully to blame.

"T-this has never happened before. What did you do?" Luna asked as she leaned over in front of him to take the cracked machine off of the table and looking at it. As she turned it over in her hand, the cracked hole puttered out a small amount of black smoke onto her face, causing her the cough and sputter. Vegito chuckled silently at how adorable she was.

"I didn't do anything. I just focused like you said I should" Vegito said with a slight grin, his double voices equally smug. Looking up at him from the orb and narrowing her eyes, Luna stared strongly at him in hopes he would break and say what he did. Sadly he just stared back at her, a smug half grin on his face. Letting out a defeated sigh, Luna looked down at the broken orb.

Turning the orb over and over, as if trying to see what Vegito did Luna became slightly depressed.

"You realize how much these cost right?" She asked Vegito with a hint of depression in her voice.

"No, Not really? Are these things expensive?" Vegito asked, now holding the machine in his hands. He looked at it intently as if to appraise it. A few seconds later he crushed the entire thing with one hand, the glass turning to fine powder and the metal bending into a small ball. Hearing the remaining adventurers that exchanged disbelieving murmurs while looking at him and Luna back and forth he looked at her.

She was sweating a bit and trembling as she stared at him in depressed shock.

"Hohoho, Youre in trou-ble" One of the more brave adventurers said with pity in his voice while giving a whistle to him.

" How did you get that? No that doesn't matter now. It's over. I'm going to be fired. It's over. My boss is going to kill me. Oh no oh no. Those things cost more than I could ever dream of paying off. Nononono" Luna said in a low depressed voice, horror in her eyes that stared at him in shock. The whole group just stood there awkwardly while Luna had a breakdown. Vegito placed the metal ball and powder on a nearby table and walked over to Luna.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just trying to play a prank. Is there any way to get a new one?" He asked while softly putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

**"Idiot! You could buy a castle with how much that costs. You don't have any money! How could you pay for a hotel room, let alone this? Get out and don't come back until you have the money!"** She yelled at him, finally breaking out of her depression before walking to one of the back rooms quickly and hyperventilating.

"Okay" Vegito said feeling bad for what he did. Turning around and walking out of the guild, he had to find a new way to make money. Both for paying off what he destroyed and for helping Wiz. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead that had come from his stress, Vegito looked around. The day had gotten a bit darker as clouds covered the sky. It looked like it might rain in an hour or so.

"Rain is the last thing I need" Vegito scowled before jumping to the sky with a small sonic boom, blowing the nearby boxes into the sides of buildings and creating a small crater in the road. As he rocketed into the sky, the feeling of wind on his face was nice. The cool breeze calmed him as he shot up and up. Breaking through the cloud bank into the open sunny area in the sky, it looked like he was above an ocean of white puffs. The sun shone down on him as he hovered above the clouds, his arms loosely bent in one hundred and forty five degree angles in front of him.

Gathering Ki in his arms he crossed them in front of him before letting out a scream and flexxing them outward causing his yellow aura of Ki to shoot out to the edge of the clouds, instantly dispersing the storm into a cloudless day.

"Much better" Vegito smiled. Sending out his Ki to the area around him, he felt the people below. A few people had noticed the clouds instantly disperse but only three had noticed the yellow energy from what he could tell. Right now, It seemed the three were in trouble.

Slowly floating down towards the people, he saw two women and a young man standing back to back in a wide grassy, hilly field encircled by eight huge frogs, easily four times the size of the man and women. Pointing his right palm down towards the frogs while extending his arm, a ball of yellow ki formed in it.

"HAAA" Vegito half grunted while the orb turned into smaller orbs that chirped and crackled before shooting out at the frogs.

**Boom Boom Boom Boom** The balls of yellow Ki exploded on impact with loud blasts, completely vaporizing the frogs and the ground for a few feet around them, tossing dirt and grass into the air in a thick curtain.

Falling to the ground from the earthshaking explosions, the group of three lay in a pile.

"Get off of me you disgusting NEET" Came the angry voice of a girl that sounded in her late teens to early twenties. As Vegito hovered right above the group ted feet or so in the air, the human pile slowly broke apart. It was a young man that couldn't have been much older than Gohan along that got forcibly kicked off of the two girls underneath him. He wore a green and black track jacket with white lines going over the shoulders, long black track pants and gray running shoes. His ruffled brown hair was short and shaggy, giving the impression that he didn't take very good care of it. He had light skin and squinting green eyes full of anger, most likely from his forced ejection. He wasn't large or heavily muscled, in fact he looked slightly taller than young teen Gohan.

The girl that had removed him was splayed out on the ground, her pale skin and crystal blue hair covered in dirt and tiny rocks as she spit out dirt. Her equally blue eyes were also squinting in anger. She wore a very short white, gold and blue dress that had ribbons near the shoulders. It did very little to hide where Vegito assumed her underwear would be.

Right now it was hidden by the pale legs of a smaller girl in a short red and gold robe with a black cape that lay across her waist. she had a large red witch's pointed hat that looked to be a good one third the size of her. A long wooden staff that made a c like shape at the top containing a red gem like sphere lay on the ground next to her. It must have been knocked out of her hand when the three fell. She was quite small, easily the smallest and thinnest of the group. Right now she was face down so instead of her face all Vegito saw was her long flowing brown hair.

"Uhh, Aqua. Please tell me that's one of your god friends" The young man said while tapping the blue haired girl on her shoulder. Vegito just smirked down at them enjoying the panic he caused.

"What are you talking about? Idiot Kazuma" The blue haired girl asked before looking where Kazuma was looking.

"Nope, Not my friend. Stay still and maybe he won't see us and go away" Aqua whispered back while staying stock still, her eyes fixed on Vegito.

"Stupid idiot goddess, He's not a dinosaur" Kazuma hissed in annoyance at her and then slowly waved to Vegito while getting up.

"Uhh, Hi? Who are you?" He asked as respectfully as he could. It was clear this flying man had attacked the frogs but he didn't look like an adventurer in any way. In fact, he didn't look like he belonged in this world at all.

Floating down to the ground in front of them and softly landing Vegito chuckled "I'm Vegito. Your little pile was amusing. You're welcome for saving you". He had a smug look like this was all of no concern as he eyed them.

Summoning her courage from thin air, the blue haired girl pushed the smaller girl off of her and got up wobbly.

Walking angrily up to Vegito, Aqua chastised him ** "What's your problem muscleman? Knocking us over with your explosions and getting me dirty. You have a lot of nerve!"**. Turning sideways, Aqua showed a small tear in the side of her dress.

**"Look at that you barbarian. Ripping a goddess's dress like that. Pay for it now!"** She yelled while bending over a little to show the rip better. However, as she bent over, she exposed a large amount of her butt. Luckily, some torn fabric had covered the area where her panties would have been, so Vegito didn't know that she wasn't wearing any.

"Aqua you stupid, Worthless girl. Stop yelling at him" Kazuma said while grabbing the top of her head and yanking yer away from Vegito much to her chagrin. Vegito just chuckled at them being reminded of some of his past memories on Goku's side.

"Sorry about that. She's a bit touched in the head. Thanks for saving us. Are you some god or something?" Kazuma asked Vegito who shook his head.

"It's not a problem" Vegito shrugged it off before asking "Who's the one of the floor?" While pointing to the small girl with the staff. Kazuma looked where Vegito was looking before face palming at the sprawled out girl.

"That's Megumin. The party's mage" He said before walking over to her and smacking her on the back of her head.

**"Wake up you useless idiot"** Kazuma screamed in her ear causing Aqua to glare at him and tell him not to scream. Megumin mumbled and shifted before rolling over. A rock was under where her forehead just was. She must have gotten knocked out falling face first onto the rock. Slowly opening her eyes, she said slightly slurred.

"Oh, hey Kazuma. Did we kill them?".

"No you dummy. This guy here did. You were too busy being scared to fight" Kazuma said while pointing to Vegito who gave her a peace sign with his fingers, a wink and a "Yo". Lifting her head up she saw Vegito.

"Oh, Hi. Thanks for the help. I was getting worried there for a moment" She said before laughing and slowly getting up.

"Now that you three are up. I need your help" Vegito told them, crossing his arms.

"You need our help?" Kazuma asked incredulously, raising his right eyebrow at Vegito and looking at him oddly.

"I got kicked out of the adventurer's guild and need to make some money. You guys seem like adventurer's so I figured I'd ask" He said with a slight hint of bitterness in his voice.

Kazuma thought for a second shushing Aqua who was about to start mouthing off. If he could get this flying guy on his team, his job would be so much easier. He seemed incredibly powerful. The way he carried himself and his explosions were a sign but Kazuma could practically feel the power emanating from this man.

"If you come with us back to town, We could help you make some money. What did you get kicked out for?" he asked, curious about why Vegito got kicked out. Kazuma was fairly certain he could assess people's character and Vegito didn't seem particularly evil, just smug.

"Broke the ball they use to test your power. The lady got mad and kicked me out of the guild till I get enough money to pay for it" Vegito shrugged with a sigh. Kazuma, who now got a grasp of Vegito walked over to him and lightly punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"Sounds rough big guy. Big brother Kazuma here will fix you up good. Don't you worry a second" He said in a poorly done Italian mobster accent from a movie he once watched while giving Vegito a thumbs up. Vegito chuckled at the embarrasing act the boy put on and said "Sure, why not. Lead the way".

"Wait a minute! We're not just going back to town with this freak. You heard his voice. That's not normal" Aqua said while pulling Kazuma away by his free arm.

"Oh and I suppose you were going to save us. Miss 'I can't even damage these frogs with my god blow. Save me Kazuma'. Get real" Kazuma mocked her, putting on an unflattering replication of her voice as he shook off her grip and walked back over to Vegito.

"Grrr. You no good NEET. I hate you! I hate you so much. Die in a hole" Aqua responded to him in an angry voice.

"Whatever, If you wanna stay out here and be frog food. Fine by me. Me and Vegito are going back to town. Come on Megumin, We're leaving" Kazuma said dismissively while starting to walk towards the direction he assumed town was. Megumin skipping to catch up.

"Town's that way" Vegito said while pointing in the opposite direction Kazuma had started walking.

'Right, I knew that. I was just stretching my legs" Kazuma said, trying to play it off while quickly following Vegito who just said "Sure" with a laugh. Aqua stood there for a few moment processing before saying "Fine, I'll go with you" Sadly, no one payed her any mind.

As the four people made their way back to town, The sun had begun to set. Vegito must have stayed in the sky much longer than he originally thought. Kazumma had asked him quite a few questions and they had told each other about being from different worlds. When Vegito had heard Kazuma was from Earth, He asked him questions about the events that passed, but it seemed he was from a different Earth. They actually got along pretty well. Kazuma's humor and his partners amused Vegito. The lighthearted relationships he had definitely relaxed Vegito a bit from the semi tense atmosphere he still felt after leaving the guild.

"So, you have anywhere to stay the night?" Kazuma asked Vegito who nodded and said "Yeah. I have a friend I can ask. Hopefully two birds with one stone. Know how to get to Orange light street?".

Kazuma thought for a moment before he seemed to remember something.

"I read on one of the quests, one of the guilds was looking for someone to get logs to drop by that street. It's over by the Cook's guild on the east side of town. Anyways, Tomorrow we have a quest to kill some Giant rats that have shown up in the basement of an old brewery out of town. Come with us" He said to Vegito who nodded and said "If I don't have anything better to do, sure".

"Good enough" Kazuma said before looking at Aqua who had been unnaturally quiet.

"What's up with you? Depressed or something? You've been unnaturally quiet" He said when Vegito had left down an adjacent street.

"He's strong, I doubt even in my unrestrained Goddess form I could hurt him. It's kinda scary to be honest. At my full power, I could easily wipe continents off this planet, but his power seemed so far beyond me. Like an endless sea" Aqua said in a subdued voice before shaking her head and slapping her cheeks lightly.

"Ah, I'm just talking nonsense. Don't mind me" she said in the same tone creeping Kazuma out.

"Well, shit. I don't have anything for that" Kazuma said, thrown off by her subdued attitude.

**Vegito**

As Vegito sniffed the air with his greatly enhanced senses, he isolated the most powerful food scent. It was coming from the eastern part of town and he sped off to it kicking up dust and dirt. When he arrived, he arrived in front of a barn like building made of gray stone. It rose five stories up with quite a few chimneys poking out the top and fully smoking. His mouth watered at the smells coming out. fingering the last few coins he had, he made his way in the large wooden red front doors.

Inside was what looked like a large lowly lit warm and spacious restaurant. Couples and people in what looked like valuable clothes sat at tables sipping beverages and eating all sorts of meals surrounded him with the smells of meats fresh breads and vegetables. He could have died happy there, but he had things to do. Walking up to the nearest counter where a few men and women in white cook's outfits with white Toques were arranging bread and pastries on long ceramic polished plates.

"Hello, I'd like to buy some bread" Vegito said forcefully, making his presence known.

One of the cooks looked at him, She was a young woman that looked about seventeen. Her large purple eyes looked at him through gaps in her black hair that had flopped over fer face when she jerked her head up to him. Looking at his sweaty dirty visage, She slightly recoiled at his scent before handing him a half of a loaf.

"Take this and get out. You adventurers are nothing but trouble" She said irritably.

Vegito felt taken aback, but when he was about to respond, she said "Get out before I call security". Vegito didn't want to get into a fight, glared at her for a moment, causing her to flinch before he turned around and walked out, not even saying anything. When he got out into the open air, he looked around. Noticing a cart full of logs and planks being pulled by two draft horses, he walked up to it. Lucky for him, the person driving it was the guild master he ran into earlier.

"Hey, I was looking for you" Vegito called out as he ran up to the side of the cart. The guild master chuckled.

"I figured you would after the mess I heard about from the guild. I reckon you're looking for a way to make money or find a way to remake it" the guild master responded with a knowing tone and look.

"Yeah, You're right" Vegito answered, happy that he didn't have to explain himself.

"I'm on my way back to the guild, come with me and I'll set you on the right track. It's the least I can do for a good friend" The guild master said while slowing down the horses to a stop.

"Come on up here and I'll fill you in on the situation" He said, letting go of one reign and smacking the seat at the front of the cart. Vegito jumped on and they started moving again. It had been a long time since he had been pulled by a live animal on a vehicle.

As they made their way to the guild, The guild master told Vegito about how the power sensing orb was made the best he could. Since he wasn't a magician or witch, he didn't go into the magics but instead spoke of how the orb was made and how the mechanic worked. The town artificer had been a member of his guild for years before he went off to do his own thing involving becoming a brewer. It was an interesting device to say the least. The inner workings of the device were fairly simple, it had a carving tool for the cards that got entered, requiring almost no actual parts other than some cogs and hinges that allowed the carver to move.

Most of the work was magical other than the crystal itself that was made from four different types of crystals that could contain and conduct energy ground then fused into one with a delicate magic that held it together.

Vegito didn't care too much as he wouldn't be the one making it, rather the artificer would if he could get the supplies. The cart rolled to a stop in front of a wide three story building that had a dome like roof with glass windows at the top and front. All around it were stacks of stone, planks and bricks. Even at this time of day, men and women were working with saws, sanders and sodders on various materials.

As they entered, the inside was completely open, there were large platforms held aloft by supports and beams crossing the ceiling that men and women carefully crossed while holding planks and bricks on their shoulders. Shouts and commands were being issued all around them as the smell of sawdust and clay filled Vegito's nose.

"Nice, Isn't it?" The guild master asked, looking at Vegito who nodded. As a kid, Goku had helped build houses and all sorts of work, Even Vegeta had looked into the work at a time in his life in the case he needed to build a house or shelter on a difficult planet.

Crossing the building and avoiding various workers, they made their way to a group of doors in back. The guild master took the far left steel bordered oak one and opened it, leading to a spacious office filled with bookcases and a large desk. Across from it was a comfortable looking couch that was illuminated by a window to the right of it. Dropping down on to the couch in a relaxed seat, Vegito watched the guild master go over to one of the bookcases and pull out a large wood bound book.

"This is what we want here" The man said to Vegito while handing him the book.

"Page two ten has the information you need. check it out" He said when Vegito opened the book.

Looking through the book, Vegito narrowed his eyes as he read. Moments later he closed the book.

"I can't read this. I don't know the language" Vegito said before handing the man the book back. The guilld master nodded a bit disappointed before saying "Thats fine. Don't sweat it. Let me get it for you" taking the book, He flipped it to a certain page and tore the page out before folding it and taking an envelope from a desk drawer next to him. Putting it in the envelope and signing the envelope with a pen from his desk, he gave it to Vegito.

"There's an old brewery outside of town. The artificer I was talking to you about made it as his new business. Give him this and tell him I sent you ad hes bound to help you. Anything else you need?" The man said while handing the envelope to Vegito.

Vegito scratched the back of his head awkwardly like Goku sometimes does and said "Well, since I got kicked out of the Guild, I don't really have anywhere to sleep hahahaah"

The guild master smiled " No problem. We have a worker dorm a block down, There's a spare room I can loan you untill You get back on your feet. You have to help out around here though. Spend an hour helping the workers and guild members every day and you're good".

"That doesn't sound too hard" Vegito responded, relieved he wouldn't have to work for ten or more hours a day.

"Alright, go out and see what you can do" The guild master said while pointing out the door.

Vegito nodded and left the room to do his work.

**And cut.**

**There's the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. A surprising discovery

Hello, I'm back.

My creativity with this story hit a wall for a while but I'ts back now.

I apologize for the low quality of the last chapter and the time between these. I will try harder to make it better. Yesterday my pc broke so I can't do a long chapter for this one as I'm borrowing my friend's laptop and I only have 20 minutes. When my pc is fixed, I will be able to write a lot more.

Reviews:

B33RUS: Thank you.

Hypnoyoukai: Yeah.

Doom King of Latveria: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Guest: What do you think about him is weird?

GrumpyGrue: You always make funny comments. I love it.

JensenDaniels32: Yeah, Sorry about that. Thanks for reading up to then.

TwisterBlake2015: Thanks.

Guest: Thanks.

Maximum Rhapsody: My plate is full and I don't really like mira and towa.

Drans1120: Here you go.

Micrroa Historias: Thanks.

Let's go!

**"Yelling" /Important stuff**

_**Flashback**_

_"Thinking"_

"Speaking"

**A surprising discovery**

Vegito made his way out to the work area. Best get workout of the way quickly. Loosening up by rolling his shoulders, he made his way over to a young scraggly blonde haired man, barely fifteen years old by the look of it who was struggling with a hand saw to cut a long plank. He had a depressed look on his thin looking face as he looked down at the plank with his almost depressed turquoise eyes. He wore a gray short sleeve shirt with blue suspenders holding up blue thick work pants. His thin arms were covered in sawdust that also covered most of his shirt and pants. He was short and lanky and wore two brown leather work gloves as he panted in exhaustion.

"Hey Kid!" Vegito called out to him as he walked over to him. The boy who was not expecting to be called out to jumped in surprise, dropping the saw and causing the plank to clatter off the work bench.

"I'm sorry sir, it was an accident. Won't happen again" The young man said nervously, quickly picking the saw and plank back up and bowing in apology with his eyes shut in fear. Vegito looked at the young man and was confused for a second before coming to an understanding of the situation. The kid was probably failing at his work and was used to being chastised. Giving a slight sigh before flicking the boy on the forehead lightly, causing him to slightly stumble back a step, Vegito decided to help the boy.

"Look at me kid" Vegito said as softly as he could, which wasn't a very convincing look of compassion, the boy looked up to him scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Tell me what you're doing" He said while the boy's eyes widened in hope that he wouldn't be punished. The boy sniffled, holding back tears before catching his composure.

"Well mister, You see I was tasked with cutting these here extra planks smaller, but I'm not strong enough. The team leader keeps yelling at me when I dun work up to his needs. I'm scared that if I don't do good enough, I'll be kicked from here" The boy said, hoping for help but not daring to directly ask. Vegito smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You're in luck kid. I'm here to help you out. Let's cut these planks together" Vegito said walking towards the large barrel full of uneven planks the boy was supposed to cut.

The boy's face lit up with happiness as he brightened up.

"Thank you mister! What's your name? I'm Fred Owens" He asked as he walked over to Vegito's right in front of the large wooden barrel.

"I'm Vegito. The greatest Saiyan in the universe" Vegito said while giving the kid a fist bump.

"Nice to meet you Mister Vegito" Fred said happily while taking the only completed plank he cut and showing Vegito the measurements.

"Let me show you something Fred" Vegito said with a excited twinkle in his eye.

"Please do mister Vegito" Fred said with excitement.

Focusing his Ki on to the planks in the barrel, he pulled all of them out and had them float in front of the two.

"Woah! Is this Magic?" Fred asked, his eyes wide and jaw almost hanging on the floor. Being a poor kid raised in the industrial area of the large town, he had only ever seen magic once.

Vegito chuckled as he looked down at the boy "No, This is Ki, not magic. Now watch".

Reaching both hands out wide, the planks became two neat stacks in the air. Vegito's hands glowed yellow as he made rapid slicing motions with his hands causing the planks to instantly be cut to the right dimensions then dropped down into the completed work pile nearby.

"And that's how you do it" Vegito said crossing his arms across his chest looking down at the young man.

"Woah! That's so cool! Do it again mister Vegito" The boy said as he looked up at Vegito with stars in his eyes. He had found his new idol that he would follow for his life.

"I think we're out of planks, but that was pretty fun. Is there anything else you need help with?" Vegito said as he looked around for more work.

"No, I've finished my work thanks to you mister Vegito. Now I can go home to help me sister" The boy said while giving a bow to Vegito before scurrying off.

Vegito looked around for more work and saw one of the team leaders shouting commands. It was a tall musclebound light skinned man with a light tan that stood over six feet tall. He had short head of roughly sharp reddish hair that barely made it to his neck. He had a rough slightly wrinkled face with thin sharp grayish green eyes that looked like he was disassembling everything he saw and putting it back together.

Making his way over to the man and standing in front of him, Vegito introduced himself but was cut off by the man who scowled at him.

"Hey weird asshole, can't you see I'm working here! Fuck off. Actually, What are you doing here? Only workers are allowed here. Get lost!" The man half shouted at Vegito.

Vegito was taken aback and he hadn't been treated very well today. This was the last straw. Grabbing the man by his collar and hoisting him up into the air with his right hand, Vegito glared at him.

" Listen 'Asshole' I've had a real bad day. Don't add to it. The boss here hired me to help out so give me work without your attitude. Got it?" Vegito said while flaring his aura a little. The man had tried to struggle, but Vegito gripped him tighter and used some of his Ki to apply pressure to both sides of the man's head. It felt like a vice had been slowly crushing the man's head.

The man lost his bravado instantly. He wasn't weak by any means. He was an ex adventurer of some repute, but this weird voiced man had shown to be a mountain he could not move.

" I'm sorry sir, very sorry. My mistake, so please don't kill me" The man pleaded while sweating heavily. He was still hoisted in the air by Vegito's hand and then a disgusting ammonia smell pierced Vegito's enhanced Saiyan sense of smell.

"Disgusting. If it weren't for my situation I would have thrown you into the sun" Vegito scowled as he tossed the man halfway across the large room causing the man to soar and then tumble and roll out the door landing on the carpet at the workshop's entrance. The man was unconscious with a small dark puddle of urine under him.

The workers inside the workshop quickly turned back to their work when Vegito's gaze moved across the room.

Sighing and rubbing his temples in irritation, Vegito figured he should go look around the town. There must be something exciting in the town. Running at speeds no one in the world could comprehend, Vegito ran down every street in the town. Not even a tenth of a second later, he had seen everything in the town. Honestly, other than the magic shops and item stores, nothing was interesting.

"It's time to tie up some lose ends and find out what's going on. This certainly wasn't an accident. I'm here for a reason" Vegito said, a small excited smile appearing on his lips. He had noticed something when he stretched out his Ki. Something that certainly didn't Belong. Turning Super Saiyan in an explosive burst of golden light and blasting off into the sky, Vegito shot through the sky like a golden comet.

"Isn't that right Frieza?" Vegito grinned fully as he made his way to his target.

And Cut.

That's all I can do for now.


End file.
